


Safety Precautions

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice potentially makes perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Precautions

**Author's Note:**

> Set during New Teen Titans V1. Written for [Porn Battle XV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt "Dick Grayson/Roy Harper - bruise, quiet, Tower".

“Quiet,” Roy murmurs, even though he doesn’t want that at all. He _wants_ Dick’s noises, all those broken and choked-off little sounds, but they’re in the Tower and the corridors have this annoying echo that only seems to act up when Roy’s doing something he knows he shouldn’t.

Because he definitely shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not now. Donna and Kory are at the pool, which means Gar will be there too, drooling all over himself. But Roy has no idea where Vic and Raven are, and Wally could zip into this particular hallway at any moment.

Of course, it’s very possible Dick knows where everyone is, just because he’s _Dick_. But he’s also seriously distracted right now, so Roy probably can’t rely on Dick’s Bat-sense for shadows and secret places to keep them out of sight.

And that’s another reason why Roy shouldn’t be doing this. Because of _Batman_ , because everyone already knows Roy makes bad choices, but if Batman finds out that Roy corrupted his precious Robin there’s a very good chance Roy’s going to wake up in Siberia with his balls chopped off.

But none of that is a good enough reason to _stop_. Not when he has Dick’s fingers in his hair, all tangled up and tugging each time Dick’s breath hitches, making Roy’s scalp burn in the good kind of way. Not when he has the taste of Dick’s skin on his tongue and there’s a bruise sucked into the inside of Dick’s thigh that those Robin shorts aren’t going to do a _thing_ to hide.

God, sometimes it feels like he’s wanted to get his hands on Dick since the day they _met_.

And he wants to do this right, wants Dick to go crazy for this, wants Dick to come back for more. But his brain and his mouth are two very separate entities right now, attached by absolutely nothing, may as well belong to two different people. Because Roy’s brain is telling him not to tease, not to be cruel, it’s telling him to be sweet, that _Dick_ is sweet, that he should be making love to Dick, making it special.

But instead Roy’s mouth is pressed against the material of Dick’s shorts, breathing hot and wet, nuzzling against the hard curve of Dick’s cock through the fabric as Dick trembles and gasps and claws at his hair.

He already knows it’s unfair. Knows from experience that even the thinnest of material can feel like fucking _Kevlar_ when you want skin-on-skin. But he can’t make himself _stop_ , winding Dick up like this just to see him shake apart, and he’s holding on to Dick’s hips, not even letting him thrust the way his body so clearly wants to.

Above him Dick’s gasping his name like it’s a _prayer_ , and Roy’s pretty sure this is a first for him, having someone’s mouth there, and Roy isn’t even doing it _right_ , but he can’t, he just _can’t_. He can’t peel the shorts down Dick’s stupidly defined thighs, can’t strip him like that.

He _wants_ to, fuck, he wants it so bad. Wants to see Dick’s cock flushed and leaking for him, wants to feel the weight of it on his tongue, wants to taste it, wants to fucking _choke_ himself on it. Wants to feel Dick fumble all that control he has, wants to see Dick _wild_ , needy and crying for it, wants to watch Dick’s eyes roll up when Roy opens his throat for him, wants to hear Dick scream when Roy works his fingers inside that tight little ass, wants to open him up and pin him down and _never let him go_.

And that’s why. 

Because if Roy gets Dick naked, if Roy gets Dick spread out before him without the security of their clothes between them, they’re never leaving this hallway, never letting go of each other _ever again_. Roy will hang on like a limpet if he has to, doesn’t even care what Batman will do when he finds them, he’ll be too busy with his head between Dick’s legs to notice anyway.

So the shorts stay on. For now. 

But Roy _will_ get there, he’ll get to that point where he can get Dick naked without the top of his head blowing off. And if that means more rushed little moments like this, trying to stay quiet in the corridors of the Tower, shorts a barrier between them as Roy tries to desensitise himself to everything Dick _is_.

Well then, so be it, it's a hardship he'll just have to bear.


End file.
